


提线者

by 清远一央 (hqxq)



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqxq/pseuds/%E6%B8%85%E8%BF%9C%E4%B8%80%E5%A4%AE
Summary: -ooc-平行世界/架空/捏造-扭曲的HE“指尖延伸出的细线控制着我最心爱的木偶，可是突然有一天木偶有了自己的意识，它脱离了细线妄图逃出掌控。天真的小鬼，我会用仇恨继续控制你，用无尽的绝望牵引你。来毁灭我吧，追逐我吧，我会在顶端践踏你那不堪一击的尊严与希望。爱情？不，我们之间没有那种可笑的东西。你，只是我的木偶。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -ooc   
> -平行世界/架空/捏造   
> -扭曲的HE  
> “指尖延伸出的细线控制着我最心爱的木偶，可是突然有一天木偶有了自己的意识，它脱离了细线妄图逃出掌控。天真的小鬼，我会用仇恨继续控制你，用无尽的绝望牵引你。来毁灭我吧，追逐我吧，我会在顶端践踏你那不堪一击的尊严与希望。爱情？不，我们之间没有那种可笑的东西。你，只是我的木偶。” 

（一）  
第二百十七次梦见柯拉松用那副滑稽的表情对自己微笑了。罗捣了捣头发爬下床，给自己倒了杯淡水。口腔内布满血腥的气味，他吐出口里的水顺手拭去了嘴角的水渍。  
“那个混蛋。”  
前天傍晚罗从西伯利亚调查完回到位于哈特的隐秘移动据点，刚推开房门便被用力按倒在了地上。显而易见，黑暗中背光的高大阴影用脚趾头想都知道是谁了。  
“Joker。”侧脸被强行按压只能贴在地面上，比起西伯利亚的温度这里真是称得上温暖，除了有些硬之外。当然，如果按在他另一侧脸上的手能够控制一下力道的话就更惬意了。  
“欢迎回来。”多弗的声音低沉，如同洒入房间的月色般温柔，只是再温柔耀眼的月光也是没有任何温度的。他的镜片反射出面无表情的罗，没有任何意外与厌恶的神情。“无趣的小鬼。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”这个男人眼中的有趣是什么？稍稍用力就能将自己的头颅挤压爆裂？不，这对他来说会弄脏他那一身可笑的粉色羽毛外套，又或许血迹会溅到他的眼镜？罗不知不觉的放任思绪飘离自己的身体，他宁可就这样睡去也好过与这个人废话。  
意料之中的冷淡反应并不能抹去多弗的兴趣，这个算是他看着长大的小鬼从第一次见面的时候开始就是如此倔强，可惜那时候的表情比现在丰富了许多。从脱离自己的那一天算起到现在有多久了？这真是个需要好好计算的问题。  
“‘红心’的位置给你保留到现在，连我都觉得自己温柔极了。”大手从罗的侧脸移开，多弗随意找了张椅子坐下，期间他的脑袋不小心碰到了泛黄的天花板上的简易吊灯，他低咒一声便捏碎了它，可怜的吊灯在消失之前都是冰冷的。他那庞大的身躯将木椅压出“咯吱”的声响，一团黑影就那么突兀的呆在这间潮湿狭小的空间内，“你的据点太简陋了。”

“哈……”这个男人说出来的所有话都像是两块石头在不停碰撞产生火星。这个人是忘记了当初他的所作所为了吧？罗握紧拳头让自己不被对方轻易激怒，他已经不是当年那个爱哭的小鬼了，这么多年以来心中压抑的仇恨如同雪球般越滚越大，同时也如同西伯利亚的空气一般寒冷。他学会了计划，是的，他要一步一步的执行自己复仇的计划。  
“什么时候回来？”  
“你在和我开玩笑？！”  
黑暗中的罗察觉不到多弗的表情，但是那种像是在慰问自己是不是吃过饭的语气叫他不自觉的提高了嗓子。他现在就想杀了他，现在马上！  
“罗，注意你的态度。”寂静的夜晚能够听见山上野狼的吼叫声，伴随着那一声吼叫，原本从地上站起来的罗的膝盖重重的敲击在了木质地板上，被捏碎的灯泡碎片很自然的扎进膝盖，刺痛传递至大脑，全身的细胞都在哀嚎。  
可想而知寄生线早就布满整个黑暗的房间，从罗扭动房门把手开始，他就已经被操控在面前这个男人的手里。  
“‘红心’是柯拉先生。”  
“可惜他已经死了。”  
“是被你杀死的。”  
皮肤上的细线被扯动，罗整个人迅速前倾用力砸在地板上，脸颊再一次与地板亲密接触。他的下颚疼的像是被铁锤敲击一般，就算想要支起身体，但是双臂早就不受控制了。他失策了，他应该在进门的时候就使用手术果实的能力，至少等会他或许不用死的那么惨。  
“不要提醒我。失去可爱的弟弟是多么悲痛的事情。”与话语不符的是多弗那咧嘴露出的白牙与带笑的口吻。对待一个背叛者，死才是他唯一的归宿。在他做出那种事情的时候就该有觉悟，你死或是我亡本就是这个世界的生存法则。他们一家人能够团聚也是多么美妙的画面啊。多弗将身体后仰靠在椅背上，忽然像是想到了什么有趣的事情般，动了动手指，将罗拉近自己的脸。  
“后天中午十二点，去哈特酒店找我。呋呋呋呋，记住别让我等。”  
多弗就这样走了，根本不知道他的来意是什么。罗趴在地上大口喘着气，他检查着自己的颚骨与膝盖骨。那个男人又想做什么？从脱离他的掌控至今过去了五年，五年内不管自己在哪里都会被找到，每一次都是这样突然出现又消失，只是这次不同，到底有什么阴谋？是他开始准备利用手术果实的能力了吗？  
罗坐靠在铁窗边的矮柜前，看着挂在半空近的可怕的月亮，地板上的几处血迹覆盖在原本透明的玻璃碎片上。远处狼群的吼叫声愈来愈清晰，狩猎的时间开始了……


	2. Chapter 2

（二）  
哈特岛位于太平洋北部。两年前，多弗与世界政府对这个岛屿的未知矿源的开发所属问题发生冲突，岛屿的某一部分发生轰塌，从原本呈宝石形状的岛屿变成了如今半扭曲的心型。  
罗记得很清楚，那时候哈特岛根本不叫“哈特岛”。多弗在公开的电话影像虫上的那副虚伪嘴脸他至今都记得，纪念他逝去的可爱的弟弟柯拉松这种谎话也只有他能够面不改色的说出来。还有面前的这座“哈特酒店”，表面看上去富丽堂皇真的像是给贵族休息的地方，但是里面却是黑市商人进行地下洗钱交易的最有名的场所。  
毫无阻拦的通过旋转大门的罗穿着水蓝色中裤，上身则是套着黑色深V短袖，领口露出纹身的边缘，叫人看不清具体的图案，头上带着的依旧是那顶黑白相间的帽子。  
“少主，少爷来了。”大堂内穿着笔挺黑色西装的男人对着电话虫报告着，罗瞪了眼四周朝他投来异样目光的贵族们。“少爷，少主让您去二十八层。”  
宽敞无比的电梯缓缓升起，半透明的玻璃窗体可以看清四周的海岸线，一望无际的大海与天空相接，太阳折射在海面上泛出的亮光透过玻璃窗体折射进来刺目的叫人张不开眼。  
“叮——”的一声，电梯门缓缓打开，罗踩在柔软的红色地毯上，顺着地毯指引往前走。这一层的两侧墙壁上挂着各式各样的油画，不远处有一扇深木色的双拉式大门，罗握住仿旧的古铜色门把手微微用力打开大门，房间内正中央坐着那个熟悉的男人。那个男人穿着浅粉色的羽毛外套，手里拿着高脚香槟杯坐在红丝绒靠背椅上。  
“生日快乐，我可爱的罗。”多弗张开手臂，微微居高手中的玻璃杯，咧着嘴笑道。  
罗紧紧抿着唇死死盯着面前的这个男人。他打从心底排斥与这个男人打交道，不知道是愤怒亦或是惧怕。在没有搞清楚情况前，他选择乖乖闭嘴。  
“呋呋呋呋，高兴地说不出话了？”多弗一饮而尽杯子里的香槟，将杯子丢在了地上。杯子被打破的清脆声响让罗微微皱了皱眉头，但是很快又恢复成了刚进屋时的平静模样。可惜这样细微的动作是不会逃出多弗的眼睛的。“让你想到前天的不愉快了？那天天太黑，我都看不清自己在做什么。你需要我道歉吗？”  
这是想要道歉的样子？罗盯着多弗的羽毛外套数着这件可笑该死的衣服到底被黏上了多少片羽毛。  
“来看看我准备的礼物。”多弗自顾自地说着话，倒也完全不在意罗根本就不想搭理他这件事，或者准确的说，这个询问自始自终都没有要求罗回复的意思。他手肘搁置在座椅扶手上，双手交叉握住置于唇前，侧了侧头示意罗打开一边圆桌上放着的一个小型盒子。  
到底有多少命令是可以违抗的？罗的心里很清楚，多弗有他的底线，就算对他来说被称为家人的下属们也不容许再三的对自己的权利进行挑衅。而罗又算什么呢？他能仰仗着自己是手术果实能力者就能无视多弗的所有命令与要求吗？答案是否定的，在利益权衡之下如果有必要，多弗会干脆的干掉自己。他能一直活到现在，根本就不是因为多弗的仁慈，而是他那颗巨大的如同无底洞般的野心。  
黑色的高级绸缎包裹着如同放置戒指大小的盒子，罗面无表情的打开盒子，两只金色环形的物体出现在眼前。他可以很肯定这两个东西不是戒指，但是，这是什么？  
“我知道你会十分喜欢。”不知何时已经站立在身后的多弗的声音自罗的耳边响起，那近到呼出的气息都能感觉到的距离让罗全身的毛孔竖起进入了备战的姿态。他确实很想离这个人远一点，但是体型的差距让他此刻几乎被包裹在了多弗的臂弯之中，而唯一安全的一边还被圆桌封锁了。  
“这是什……？”罗微微转头，举起手中的盒子打算询问。多弗的大手却先一步按在了罗的头顶，多弗的脸慢慢放大，罗的瞳孔却因震惊缓缓缩小。  
“和我的一样。” 多弗弯着腰指着自己耳垂上的耳环开口。  
“嗯。”罗垂下眼帘将盒子放回桌上，“谢谢你的好意，但是对我来说这是多余的东西。”  
转身，迈开步子，打开门，离开。如此简单的行为在此刻完成到第二步的时候就被多弗宣告终结了。  
“呋呋呋呋。小鬼，你以为过了十八岁生日就已经强大到足够与我对抗了吗？”  
罗的手在触碰到门把手的一刹那停住了，就如同被寄生线控制一般。但是他知道，现在的他是自由的，控制住他的不是寄生线，也不是霸气，而是他从骨子里生长出来的恐惧。自己终究只是个胆小鬼。罗自嘲。  
“我现在就让这件礼物成为‘必要’的存在。”多弗拿起那只盒子，盒子在他宽大的手掌里显得如此渺小，就像罗在此刻也只不过是具任他摆布的玩偶。“顺便让我送你第二件永生难忘的礼物。”


	3. Chapter 3

（三）  
生日是什么？对于罗而言，从十岁之后这个日子便变得索然无味。吃着生日蛋糕，带着尖顶纸帽，与家人唱着歌，许完生日愿望吹灭蜡烛，这样的情景如同海市蜃楼般遥不可及。当听到这个男人对自己说出“生日快乐”的时候，他心底里有一处被掀起了小小的波澜，连他自己都忘了生日这回事，可是这个男人却记得。该说感动吗？不，他早就过了会被轻易感动的年纪，他早就陷入了无尽黑暗的深渊中，哪怕是一点点的光亮都会刺得他张不开眼。  
永生难忘的事情至今只发生过两件：他最爱的家人的离去，他最尊敬的人的离去。与死亡相关的回忆已经够多了，他不惧怕死亡，能活到现在已经是这个男人嘴里的“奇迹”了。只是“奇迹”最终不是他给予的，非但如此，他还是夺走那个给予自己“奇迹”的人的罪魁祸首。  
“我不需要你送任何东西。装好人的游戏到此结束了，Joker。”罗已过了变声期，嗓音已不再稚嫩，他压低自己的声音，皱着眉头开口。  
多弗居高临下的看着这个不堪一击的小鬼，帽檐遮挡住了他的表情，但是可以想象那下面是怎样的景象。从第一次看到他的时候起他就对他产生了兴趣，是彼此从骨子里透露出的埋藏在黑暗中的灵魂吗？还是无所畏惧想要破坏一切的野心？其实他们并不相似，至少多弗不会为了谁去做什么，从出生到现在，他所做的所有事情都是为了他自己。  
“你没有选择的权利。”多弗眉间的皮肤犹如隆起的山脉，他咧着一张大嘴靠近罗，“呋呋呋呋，人类就是如此下等，唯有无限的恐惧才可以叫他们屈服。”  
多弗伸长了手臂抓住了罗的脑袋将其丢向半空，随即往前踏出半步轻轻抬脚往罗的腹部踢去。高约五米的天花板被砸出一个窟窿，罗跌落在地上半跪着撑起身子，一口鲜血从他的口中喷出。  
“啧，明明是个值得高兴的日子。”  
一双黑色的尖头皮鞋出现在罗的眼前，不到一秒钟那双皮鞋便招呼向了罗的下巴。试图躲避攻击的罗往后跳跃，只是还未落地肩膀就被多弗踩在了脚下。这是实力的差距吗？罗忍着肩胛骨的疼痛，缓缓抬起另一只手将掌心向下。  
“Room。”气流在罗的掌心慢慢形成，白色旋窝缓缓扩大。  
“弹线。”“噗噗噗”三声过后，原本越来越大的旋窝突然消失。  
“唔……”鲜血从罗的手心处渗出滴在擦拭光亮的地板上，地板上有一个被击穿的洞，血顺着洞眼流向二十七层的天花板，手心传来钻心的痛感使得罗无力地垂下了脑袋。  
“你的不自量力总有一天会要了你的命。”多弗蹲下身，大手按住罗的脑袋迫使他不得不抬起头。两人对视着，多弗透过镜片看着罗耳垂上的两个小孔，取出了盒子中的两枚耳环分别戴在罗的两侧耳垂上。冰冷的金属穿过耳洞，实在是谈不上温柔的动作令罗不自觉的皱起了眉头。  
多弗如同欣赏杰作般摆弄着罗的脑袋细细端详自己送出的第一份礼物：  
“呋呋呋呋，实在完美。”  
此刻，罗不用镜子就能看到自己耳朵上多出了两个心烦的玩意。狼狈的模样被刻在多弗的眼镜上，罗甚至会想，多弗戴眼镜的目的其实只是为了让对手真切的看清自己被打倒在地时露出的求饶表情吧？不，这个男人不会那么浪费时间，会求饶的家伙根本就没有成为他对手的机会。  
“你是不是在期待第二份礼物了？”多弗拍了拍罗的脸颊，甚至还好心的整理了一下罗的上衣。  
“这个问题的答案是否定的。”   
“小鬼，你还在叛逆期吗？”  
多弗的嘴角上扬露出狰狞的笑脸，不知为何这张脸在罗看来与柯拉松的脸重叠了。罗静静地与他对上视线，勾起嘴角开口：  
“Joker，你可以控制住我的身体，但是永远都控制不了我的思想，永远。”  
“呋呋呋呋！有趣的小鬼。”多弗大笑着将罗提起大步走至圆桌前。罗无力地趴在桌上，他看不见多弗的动作与表情，不好的预感突然充满全身。“尽情享受吧，我可爱的罗。这是我为你特别准备的成年礼。”


	4. Chapter 4

（四）  
一节，两节，三节……多弗的食指隔着衣服抚过罗的脊椎。空气中弥漫着暧昧的味道，但是罗却更清楚的感受到了征服的前奏。一场完美的手术需要的是锋利的刀刃与持刀者的耐心，现在罗就如同俎上之肉般任人宰割。那隔着衣服渗透进来的温度与力道让他的头皮发麻，他的身体在叫嚣着，在抗拒着，但是这样只会勾起那个男人征服的欲望。玩具的有趣程度并不取决于外表，而是一步一步的探索过程。  
彼此都看不到对方表情的姿势有一点好处，那便是假装对方不是自己讨厌的人。罗竭尽全力的告诉自己现在正被一只粉色巨鸟啄着背脊，他边深呼吸边握紧了拳头，鲜血从指缝中流出，疼痛可以让人保持清醒，甚至可以让人转移一部分恐惧。  
那只手指已经来到了尾椎处，下去一指便是排泄口。罗收缩着瞳孔不敢想象那个男人接下去的意图，身为医生他很清楚那个地方的用处。多弗多的是女人对他投怀送抱，但是当下呢？所谓的成年礼是想进入自己的……那里？  
“Joker，你想干什么？”  
“呋呋呋呋，我认为你知道。”多弗得逞般的笑声在罗听起来是那么的刺耳，手指隔着裤子顶入后穴的滋味并不好受，但是这一切只不过是前戏罢了，准确的说这些更像是一种警告。  
“你认为我可以承受吗？”两人的体格差距显而易见，在还未脱离唐吉诃德海贼团的时候，罗已经不止一次看到从多弗房间里抬出去的女人的尸体了。  
“你认为我会在意么？”  
罗觉得自己问了一个愚蠢的问题，但是此刻他没有时间自责，这关系到他的性命，他或许曾经设想过几百种自己的死亡方式，然而却没有一种是被这个男人以如此侮辱性的行为弄死的，已经不能坐以待毙了。空气在罗的掌心重新凝结，只是刚刚形成一个细小的旋窝没多久，他的手已经被按在了桌上。  
“你不想要这只手的话，我可以成全你。”多弗惩罚性的将手指用力顶入罗的后穴，裤子挤压着后穴让他微微不适，这种程度只不过是个开始。多弗扯去罗下身的裤子，握住罗软绵的分身，“只不过是个毛都没长齐的小鬼。”  
下身陌生的触感席卷全身，那是一双宽大的手，略高的手心温度刺激着敏感的海绵体。罗瞪大眼睛，声音卡在了喉咙口。多弗的手指轻搓着同自己两指手指粗细的罗的分身，虽然这是件有趣新鲜的事情，但是明显的经验不足导致罗已经因为疼痛使得脑袋发疼。  
“够了！”如果这个男人是以折磨自己为乐趣的话，那他现在成功了。罗迫切的期望自己能够发动手术果实的能力把自己的那个疼痛来源彻底从身体上切除出去。  
“如此迫不及待了？”多弗松开手拍了拍不算圆润的罗的臀部，对于这种“温柔”的前戏他十分不拿手，但是按照他丰富的经验，如果不能让一个“处女”适应的话，那接下去的行为一定会要了他的命。果然自己还是十分温柔的。多弗边感叹着边将自己的食指用力抵入罗的后穴：“咬紧牙关，小鬼。”  
“唔——！”罗太阳穴边的青筋爆起，他调整着自己的呼吸尽量使自己放松。开什么玩笑？！被异物进入的滋味糟糕透了，就算是刚才手心被打穿都比现在来得令人享受。  
“破处的感觉如何？”多弗抓住罗的脑袋，弯腰凑近。两人的脸离的很近，近到多弗可以看清罗的嘴角被咬破的伤口，而罗呢，近到可以看清那两片玻璃镜片后面的眼睛。“在动物的世界，弱势的雄性会被强势的雄性当作雌性用来发泄。小鬼，你不觉得现在就是这样的状况么？”  
罗的眼睛内布满红色的血丝，他的脖子被拧向一边只是为了看清面前这个男人讥笑的表情。这是一种从肉体到精神的侮辱与侵占。多弗向来懂得如何将恐惧一点一滴的注入别人的体内，不只是来自于他压倒性的势力，还有来自他富有逻辑性与远瞻性的计划。从他射杀自己的亲生父亲开始将计划付诸实践，天龙人的背景与海贼的手段，还有那庞大的野性与残暴的手段，无一不缺的堆砌着他的未来王国。  
多弗一字一句的清晰的将他的话传达给了罗，想要超越之前就先追上来。罗一直都知道，想要战胜这个男人就需要比他更狠，一个眼里只有自己的男人根本就不在乎任何人的感受，“家人”在他眼里再怎么重要，到最后站在顶点的也只有他一个人——唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥。  
“你废话太多了，Joker。”这是一场不需要前戏的性爱，过多的交流是徒劳的。这事一场单方面的侵犯，没有快感与呻吟，只有鲜血与憎恶。罗沉着脸，他比过去任何时候都要冷静，疼痛不会由他嘴里倾泻出去半个音符。  
“呋呋呋呋，你真是让我兴奋！”多弗抽出了自己食指，伸出了舌头贪婪的舔舐着自己的中指。多么让人血脉偾张的小鬼啊，这才是“红心”，就这样成长吧！充满怨恨，一心只要想着复仇，慢慢强大，被黑暗吞噬，然后让自己多看些有趣的东西吧。  
异物抽出体内，但是不适感仍然在下身盘旋。多弗没有给罗更多的喘息时间，他将两根手指用力挤入了罗的后穴。撕裂般的疼痛使罗涨红了脸，脖颈间的动脉清晰可见，他的身体随着两根手指的抽插前后晃动着。罗咬紧牙，瞪视着面前的男人，他要将他憎恶的面貌刻在心里，总有一天他要让这个男人尝到被自己驯养的野兽咬杀的滋味。  
“可惜并不是现在。”似乎是看穿了罗的想法，多弗咧着嘴将罗的脑袋按在了桌上，他打开自己的裤头，露出半立的分身。那是硕大的，虽然还未到蓄势待发的最佳状态，但是塞入体内后的疼痛也足以能够想象。  
当下不需要想象，用身体去感受就行了。罗瞪大眼睛半张着嘴，那是一种无法用言语形容的感受，就像是手术刀从肛口开始顺着脊椎向上将所有内脏割开般，附带还赠送了切开喉咙的免费服务。罗根本疼的叫不出声，他多么期盼自己能就此昏死过去，也好过现在做着这种没有快感可言的性爱——不，这或许根本谈不上是性爱。  
没有甜蜜的情话，没有温柔的前戏，甚至连亲吻都没有。如果问多弗有什么感觉，他会说：夹得我一点快感都没有。的确，女人的身体柔软，她们会给自己做好前戏润滑，多弗只要尽情享受就行了。高级的香精味道，柔软的胸脯，还有那灵巧的舌头，贪婪的嘴……他从来不会被性爱支配大脑，但是看看身下的这个小鬼呢？  
“你会给自己自慰么？小鬼。”多弗抬高罗的腰，看着露在外面的自己的一大截分身。如果全都进去会怎样？和那些女人一样被捅穿肠子吗？如果是这样，那也太无趣了。“至少让我射出来呢。你终究还是太嫩了。”  
无聊的活塞运动只进行了几分钟，多弗便从罗的体内抽离了，没有人高潮，除了鲜血从那个小口流出之外，便没有其他液体了。罗喘着粗气让自己尽量放松，他觉得现在已经不只是狼狈那么简单了，但他会记住此时此刻的感受，在未来的时间里将仇恨这颗种子浇灌成大树。  
“Joker……”罗半撑起身子，却因一个没站稳而滑落在地上。他现在不能倒下，他不是这个男人眼中连泄欲对象都做不了的废物。  
多弗瞥了眼如同脱线木偶般的罗，蹲下身子靠近，伸手轻弹罗耳垂上的耳环，咧嘴笑着低语：  
“Te quiero。”


	5. Chapter 5

（五）  
以前的那些梦在罗醒来时都变得模糊不堪了，细节、内容、人物等种种就像是吹出的泡沫，在试图碰触的瞬间便“啪”的一声炸裂。但是罗知道，梦里的人就是柯拉松，不厌其烦的带着年幼的自己就医，像白痴一样哭着说对不起，还有最后，笑着说再见。  
身体的疼痛催促着他从梦中醒来，但他还没有对柯拉先生说自己现在很健康。就在他挣扎着继续沉睡的时候，原本的那张脸突然变成了多弗朗明哥的，一样的表情却能让人读出不一样的信息，罗想逃，但是不知为何身体被禁固住了，两个金属圈紧紧圈住他的身体，他逃不掉！多弗缓缓靠近，愈来愈近，近到能看到他口腔内后排的智齿。  
“我爱你。”  
“呼……”罗满头大汗的醒来，下身的不适再次提醒着他昨天发生的一切。后来发生了什么？唯一的记忆就是多弗说出的那句可怕的魔咒，那个魔咒一直追逐他进梦里——唯一能与柯拉先生见面的地方。  
多弗爱他？不，答案必然是否定的，那个男人口中的爱只不过是他的自我满足。在鞭子之后施舍的写作糖果读作枷锁的东西，用这种拙劣的方式试图套住自己。这种“爱”太过廉价，它只会煽动更旺盛的仇恨之火。以为说出这样的话就能使他动摇吗？不，因为不相信，所以不会动摇。  
不远处的圆桌上安静的躺着原本放置着耳环的盒子，盒子下压着一摞纸与一支钢笔。这是一式两份的转让合同，上面清晰的标注着哈特岛即刻起已经转入了特拉法尔加·罗先生的名下，在最末页有着多弗的签字，而现在只要罗签上大名就能生效。  
显然这就是第三份礼物。罗嗤之以鼻，随手翻阅着合同内罗列的条款，其中只标注了所有能够见人的动产与不动产，当然还有和世界政府签订的契约，罗不认为哈特岛易主之后还能保持现在的光鲜。他甚至可以理解为哈特岛已经被多弗丢弃了，至少就目前的情况来看，这里没有了利用价值。没有了能够保护岛内天龙人安全的人手，没有了与世界政府谈判的天龙人的背景，没有了维系岛内黑市正常运行的人脉，罗已经可以想象明天报纸上将怎样报道哈特岛的未来了。  
这或许是一份好意，但是这份好意根本就是多余的。有些事罗无法反抗，譬如耳朵上的那对该死的耳环，又譬如现在他下体的疼痛，但是至少哈特岛他不会要。收下这个岛屿就等于默认自己回归并接受了“红心”的位置，他并不蠢。经过昨天的事情他已经有了明确的计划，他会创造属于自己的海贼团，他会让自己变得足够强大到能够对抗那个男人。如果手术果实是那个男人想要得到的能力，那就利用吧，利用那个男人的野心，利用那个男人所谓的爱，然后一步步的最终将他消灭。  
罗整理着衣服将帽子戴正，随即推开大门离开。那份原本应是由罗签字的文件的最末页画着一只咧着嘴的笑脸。  
一切才刚开始。  
多弗坐在监控室内看着罗潇洒的离开，不受控制地笑出了声。  
“呋呋呋呋，还是太嫩了，小鬼。”多弗摆弄着手上的红酒杯，红色的液体因为杯身的摇晃在内侧染上浅浅的颜色，缓缓的如同融化般由上而下汇集起来。  
最终罗仍然是按照多弗的摆布走着多弗让他走的路。爱？多弗皱了皱眉头假装思考着。或许他对罗存在着感情，但那到底是不是爱呢？只是那个时刻，对着那个人，他想要说出这句话而已。如同他射杀了自己那懦弱的父亲与背叛了自己的手足一样，那个时候，面对那个人，他想要那样做。当然他很清楚罗那个小鬼脑子里是怎么诠释他的“告白”的，如同宣战一般的话语激起了那个小鬼战斗的心愿。就像是抓住救命稻草一样寻找到了继续活下去的真谛，啊，太有趣了，我可爱的罗。越来越期待他能够做到哪一步了，也越来越期待他能惹怒到自己哪一步。  
只可惜无论怎么挣脱束缚都无法切断连接着彼此的线。木偶挣脱了细线还能自如的行动吗？好好想象一下吧，现在可不是什么幼稚的童话故事。明明是柯拉松帮助他拥有自己的生活的罗，现在却是一味的以打倒自己作为前进的方向，就算是这样就想摆脱控制了？  
终究还是太天真了。


	6. Chapter 6

（六）  
习惯真是奇妙的东西。  
就像罗从五年前的那一夜之后，每天都在等候多弗会如同之前一样，悄然无息的出现给他一个“惊喜”；又或者是每到生日的那天，既恐惧又期待地发动“room”，抱着鬼哭呆在船舱的角落；又又或者是读着报纸搜寻哪怕只有只字片语的那个男人的信息，看着报纸上那个男人标志性的笑脸，用一秒钟将它揉成团再抚平放回桌上。  
五年足够让一个男孩成长为一个男人。拥有自己的如同亲人般的伙伴；拥有自己的海贼团；拥有足够强大的实力——无论肉体还是精神。在决定海贼旗帜与名称的时候，罗根本没有任何犹豫，笑脸与“红心”改变着他，引导着他，像是告诉他未来应该以什么样的心态与立场面对一切。  
“其实我一直搞不懂为什么不苟言笑的船长会用笑脸作为标志。”身穿白色工作服的船员压低了声音，与另一个同样穿着的人坐在甲板上交谈着。  
“可能希望对方就算是离开的时候也能够保持微笑吧？”回答的人抱臂模仿着罗平时的姿态，压低了声音。  
“这难道是作为医生的内心深处的柔软？”  
“呃……，‘柔软’这个形容不管怎么说都显得太少女了，和船长不太相符。”那人紧锁眉头，似乎在竭力想象着两者之间的关联性。  
“你们是太悠闲了！”贝波突然从一边窜出，露出锋利的牙齿，“竟然议论船长！”  
“啊！船长！”原本坐着的两人迅速起身，站直了身毕恭毕敬的大声招呼。  
“你们！居然叫我船长！”贝波愣了一秒钟即刻提高声音大喊，“不管怎么看我们的体形和声音都不一样吧。船长在休息的时候，你们可不应该在这里偷懒！”  
“……贝波，你太吵了。”罗站在贝波的身后，沉着一张脸。  
“对不起……” 它只是想在抵达下一个岛屿之前在甲板上打个盹而已。贝波皱着一张熊脸低头看着地上的木板缝隙中的垃圾。  
“下一个是什么岛屿？” 海水的咸味漫步在空气之中，被熟悉的味道包裹着的罗靠在甲板的木质围栏边，压了压帽檐。  
“距离最近的岛屿大约还有三天，但是我们如果在那边停靠，将会影响去往香波地岛的时间。根据地图，我们应该顺着北纬线继续航行一周，这样就能按计划的时间抵达香波地岛。其实另一条路线据说会路过一座动物工厂，或许那边能够找到合适我的母熊，可是如果它们的家乡是在热带的话……”罗耐心地听着贝波描述着与自己的问题无关的内容一直没有打断，贝波似乎突然想起了罗的问题，立刻停止了自己的想象，“下一个岛屿是石榴岛。”  
如果罗没有记错，上周的报纸上赫然刊登着多弗将在石榴岛举办一场生日宴会，同时将邀请世界各界声名显赫的人物进行慈善拍卖，用如此冠冕堂皇的名号冠上的拍卖十有八九做着暗地里的黑心勾当。在罗近几年的调查中不难总结出这场拍卖会的真实性质，厌倦了人口贩卖的多弗已经通过各种渠道将手中掌握的客户分散到了世界各地，他早就将这种蝇头小利当作了随时可以丢弃的烂肉。现在他要进行的，应该是能够获取更多金钱与地位的买卖。罗已经嗅到了阴谋的味道，这场拍卖会只可能是个幌子，至于幌子底下的事实，只能由他自己去探查了。  
“我一个人去石榴岛，我们在下一个岛屿汇合。”罗拍了拍贝波的肩膀，没有给后者任何反驳的机会便离开了甲板。  
这次由我给你准备礼物，Joker。


	7. Chapter 7

（七）  
所谓狡兔三窟，多弗很聪明的没有把无聊的“生日宴会”办在自己的王国——德雷斯罗萨，这些丑陋的嘴脸他已经看的太多了，有时候甚至担心眼镜没有好好遮挡住自己不屑且贪婪的眼神。迎面走来的这个可笑的胖子是天龙人，有着富可敌国的财宝，他身后的奴隶是赏金四千万的海贼，这个海贼还是通过多弗的人口贩卖渠道拍卖得来的。可惜四千万在多弗眼里算不上什么，游说这个白痴购进更多的军火才是重点。  
“哦，生日快乐，my candy。”  
“呋呋呋呋，谢谢，格林西兹。听说你在非洲挖出了石油井，想必不少人开始算计你的财产了。”多弗举着红酒杯居高临下的对着这个胖子咧嘴笑，他决定了，忍受这家伙恶心的称呼已经够久了，或许让他身后的奴隶做替死鬼，将整个暗杀事件安排成一场“意外身亡”更有趣。当然，首要条件还是先让他签下庞大的合同，支付完足够的现金，最后在地下延伸一条输油管，将那个石油井引流至自己的油井。  
“是的，所以当你邀请我来的时候，我非常高兴。”格林西兹用戴满各种宝石戒指的手拍了拍多弗的后背。  
“呋呋呋呋，有一批新货，你会非常满意的。”多弗将手中的玻璃杯与对方的轻碰发出清脆的响声，在他眼里即将消失的对方像是一个无用的气球被戳破般令人愉快。

应付一堆有钱的废物有什么感觉？就像是在吃着粪便味的咖喱，虽然闻起来很臭但是吃起来意外的好吃。人造恶魔果实的实验需要庞大的资金，虽然买家的确足够慷慨，但是如果没有完美的成品也绝对赚不到一分钱。军火贩卖也会有瓶颈的时候，如今的大航海时代并不是只靠一股热血就可以驾驭无情的大海，战争永远不会停息，多弗需要更加有杀伤力的武器，需要有更愿意花钱的买主。赚钱的渠道有很多，他不会放过任何机会，当然权利才是排在金钱之前的，他将立足于人类，乃至天龙人都遥不可及的顶点。  
坐在加大的陶瓷浴缸内的多弗两手搁在浴缸边缘，隔着落地玻璃窗欣赏着百米之下那些如同模型的建筑，这些东西对他而言根本就是手心的玩物，他不屑于将其摧毁，太弱小的东西根本没有让他动手的资格，就像是现在，发动了恶魔果实之力的那个小鬼即便站在自己的面前，将锋利冰冷的刀尖抵在自己的喉头上，他也懒得动自己的一根手指。  
“能够到这里，我应该称赞你，小鬼。”多弗透过镜片望向罗，五年未见，这个小鬼留起了胡须，假装成熟的多余举动看起来十分可笑，但是他还注意到对方耳垂的两边分别有两个金属环。  
“谢谢。”罗面无表情地盯着多弗的脸，他的刀尖只要再往前两分就能刺穿这个男人的喉咙，但是这个男人却丝毫没有露出半点畏惧的神情，他还是咧着那张大嘴说着与立场相反的话。  
“想杀我就不要犹豫。”多弗丝毫没有掩饰充满嘲讽意味的表情，他抬起手轻弹刀尖，刀身被震迫使罗旋转手腕稳住刀柄，“怎么不用你最拿手的招式，挖出我的心脏慢慢捏爆才有快感。”  
“我做什么不需要你教。”罗收回“鬼哭”。他差点忘了这次来的目的是什么，他还没有愚蠢到以为靠自己一个人就能在集结着满是与这个男人有利害关系的地方将他杀死。  
“你的能耐也只有这种反抗了。”自然光透过落地窗照射进来，罗耳垂上的四只细巧的金属光环发出白光。多弗缓缓起身，精壮的身体上的肌肉线条让人瞩目，水渍顺着肌肉与肌肉间的缝隙滑下，阳光反射在他的身上叫人有一瞬间觉得他在发光。但当多弗站直身子的时候，所有光源都被他的巨大身躯遮蔽住，罗被笼罩在一片阴影之下，就如同他的人生从认识多弗开始，所有的光明都被这个男人夺走了，只有撕裂他才能看清远方的世界。  
“……”罗抿唇不语，任由多弗从他身侧走过，身后窸窣的声响代表着多弗已经套上了浴袍。罗转身看向陷在沙发内的悠闲男人，将原本来这里的计划抛至脑后。  
“怎么，不是来为我庆生的么？让我猜猜你为我准备了什么礼物。一个有着‘深远意义’的海贼团？这的确与我留给你的‘红心’位置十分相衬。还是想继续五年前的事情？”  
罗动了动唇，皱起眉头似乎想要说什么，但最后还是选择了沉默。  
“如果是二十年前有人给我投怀送抱，我或许会十分高兴。可惜现在我已经不是会随时发情的小鬼了，对你也没有任何情欲。”过家家般的游戏他玩了很久，当初也只不过是一时兴起而已，“难道真的爱上我了？”  
“Joker，自恋也该有个程度。”他来干什么的？五年未见对方根本没有改变，自己想要杀死他的欲望也不曾减退。对他是恨的，那憎恨如同溢出酒坛的红酒，只要亲手杀死面前这个男人，他便能品尝陈酒的淳厚口感。是的，他只是来“通知”他，当年的那个小鬼已经不会再坐以待毙的等在角落了，他会主动出击，他知道他的计划，他会破坏这个男人的冷静。  
“呋呋呋呋，我一直放任你脱离我就是想看看你能做到哪一步，但是忤逆与背叛最终只会让你迎接死亡。”  
“你认为我不会背叛你吗？”  
“真的有那么一天，那你只能从这个世界上消失，虽然我真的不舍得杀了你。”如同蝼蚁一般的，稍稍用力就可以将其消灭的弱小实在难以让多弗在意。他十分中意罗，可是比起自己的远大计划，所有阻碍在前方的障碍都必须消失，哪怕只是一只微不足道的蚂蚁。  
“我今天过来是要告诉你，我早已脱离‘唐吉诃德海贼团’，更不会成为你的提线木偶，我会按照我自己的意愿做我想做的事情。”  
“你发表了有趣的言论。”到底是哪里来的自信让面前这个小鬼如此狂妄？明明自己是他成长的动力，每一步的成长都是以自己作为基石，“脱离”？没有他多佛朗明哥的人生可是一片黑暗啊。“但愿你想做的事不会成为我杀你的理由。”  
一而再再而三的警告使罗变得焦躁，是这个男人发现了自己的计划吗？不，罗相信自己掩藏的很好，更何况这个男人根本未将自己视为威胁。太过强大的人有足够自信处理好任何事情，这个男人将自己视为正义与真理，无论发生什么事情，他都能够让事件的走向按照自己的设定前行。  
“让我看看你这五年成长了些什么。”多弗弯曲手指，罗的身躯被操控。两人的距离很近，近到多弗可以感受到罗的呼吸微微急促，近到罗可以嗅到多弗身上清爽的味道，近到两人只要稍稍侧头嘴唇便能相互重叠。镜片上印着的是略微不知所措的罗的脸，虽然他在极力掩饰，但是恐惧仍然从他全身的毛孔中散发出来，各种各样的记忆在他的胃里与胃酸一同翻滚着。多弗微微凑近罗的脸，两人的唇瓣几乎就要贴在了一起。  
“你认为我会吻你么？”  
“你这是要吻我吗？”  
异口同声的两人的表情大相径庭。多弗带着嘲讽意味地看着假装镇定的罗。罗呢？他瞪大的眼睛中划过一丝厌恶，硬直的脊背说明着他的紧张，手心下缓缓形成的漩涡反而暴露了他的慌乱。  
“这个提议……”多弗开口的同时轻弹手指，罗被用力甩向墙壁。早有准备的罗在一瞬间发动了技能瞬移到了玻璃窗外的阳台上。  
站在三十九层的阳台上的感觉并不好，狂风直击身体但却意外的让人清醒。罗隔着落地玻璃窗与室内的多弗对视，只见罗动了动嘴说了些什么便消失在了窗外。  
“呋呋呋呋，果然是个有趣的小鬼。”多弗露出标志性的笑容。只是从一只蚂蚁成长为一只蟑螂而已，这样根本还不足够。没有任何人可以阻止自己，也没有任何人能站在比自己更高的顶点。  
小鬼，你好好看清楚，即使是恶魔，当他足够强大的时候，他就会成为众人口中被信仰的神。正义就是强大到让所有人屈服，所有阻挡在面前的东西都是他脚底的散沙，根本不足以畏惧。  
一切早就被线的另一端缠绕并控制住，慢慢享受到最后吧。


End file.
